


MORE UNICORNS

by Periphyton



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Gen, Mesopotamia, Pre-Ark, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/pseuds/Periphyton
Summary: A brain flash of inspiration from re-watching the TV series.





	MORE UNICORNS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for anyone to pick up, or comment on.

You know what this fandom needs? More unicorns. MORE UNICORNS. 

Seriously, think about it. At the Ark, Crawly yells out that they’re losing one of a pair of unicorns. Which means that until then, unicorns were simply a thing in ancient pre-flood Mesopotamia. For crying out loud we have a thousand years worth of Aziraphale and Crawly existing side by side with unicorns. There needs to be more stories about Aziraphale riding into town on a unicorn like it’s just what he does. 

Are unicorns ok about demons? Does Crawly try out a female aspect to get close to one? Does he rescue a baby unicorn from a hunters trap and then have to try and justify it to hell why he has an adorable baby unicorn following him? In later centuries does Mideval Monk Aziraphale correct manuscripts about unicorns on the sly? 

We need some stories people! Please leave comments and ideas!


End file.
